This invention relates to fishing rods of which the art is replete of variety, types, sizes and materials. Such rods, in a variety of materials, sizes and flex, include a grip portion, a reel seat means to attach a reel and the rod portion per se that heretofore has included separately attached line guides which are typically wrapped to the rod at a variety of spacings along the length thereof.